Tales of Sir Punchwood
by Renndude
Summary: King Punchwood tells the epic tales of his path from knight ship to king!
1. Chapter 1

[**A/N] Hello once again everybody! Is been um...about an hour + [edit]well actually when i finish this story it'll probably be a few days] since I wrote and posted my very first chapter of my very first story, Taken. My school's closed today cos we had a funfair on Sat and had to wake up at 6.20 ( I know! On a Saturday! O.o) but it was fun and we get Monday as a rest so :) I'm really bored though so i decided to start a side project (im usually ****never**** this productive). I like writing about different things instead of stickin to 1 type of story so im gonna write one on a video game!**

**I love video games, well actually its more of a computer game. So in where I live, Minecraft has gotten increasingly popular so I thought why not make a story on it im so bored anyway. I'm pretty sure I'd play more of the game than write about it but I'd KIND of rage quit when i died twice by 3 skeletons and then a creeper and lost my diamond sword (I freakin hate creepers) so im still stewing over that. **

**This particular story is dedicated to my FAVOURITE miecraft youtuber, Paulsoaresjr. He is awesome and you shoukd really check him out once in your life if you haven't already. My favourite series is his survive and thrive (I wonder how he does it, I can't even play an hour of that game without rage quitting) and Tales of kingdoms! **

**Anyways, enough talk 'bout that stuff let the story...BEGIN (cue epic music as always)**

*********************The Tales of Sir Punchwood, Chapter 1: ********************

I drew out Diamondo and circled my opponent, a foolish rouge reficule that had dared wander into my kingdom. Keeping it behind the gates was vital, as I'd rather die then let a creature as foul as this enter into my realm. Springing forward before it could react and plunging Diamondo into the reficule's chest with a mighty battle cry, the devil's spawn moaned in pain and anger, and burst into white ash, leaving a small amount of gold that I quickly collected.

Dusting my hands, I wiped my now dirty diamond weapon covered in the vile monster blood. It gleamed majestically in the light of the glowstone lamps around my stronghold, and slipping it back into it's leather sheath, I marched back to the kingdom, nodding at the awestruck phesants and townsfolk that had gathered safely behind the gates to watch me. "That's how you do it, Fernando," I said to my most trusted Royal Guardsmen. He bowed in respect and wonder.

Entering my cobblestone tower just beyond the kingdom that I had built myself, I was surprised to see a small group of chindren probably around the sge of 7-10 waiting for me. Thier eyes widened in delight as I entered and they all crowded around me. "What are you little rascals doing in my tower?" I boomed, pretending to be angry. The oldest one, seeing my expression mumbled "Very...very sorry sire, we just...um" he drifted off, looking sheepish. Just then, the yougest piped up. " We saw how you awesomely defeated that floating evil bad guy! We wanna be just like you, so we decided to ask you how you became so powerful!" I chuckled, letting my stern expression drop.

" Well well, to tell you the secret of how I became King...and such a good one at that, if I don't say so myself..." The yougsters looked on excitedly, hanging on every word from the founder of the most powerful empire present. I smiled and ruffled the yong one's hair. " It certainly wasn't without difficulty, chalk full of challenges and monsters. You have to be a stong one, and patient at that." He nodded furiously. "I am strong!" he exclaimed proudly. " I can defeat the dummies with a wooden sword that I crafted myself!" The elders all lauged at that, but I looked into the earnest eyes of the boy and murmered, " We shall see, won't we? Let me tell you a story, a story that began a long time ago, when I was like you, unafraid of the world and ready to take on everything and anything. I was young and naive, and never imagined the challenges that would befall me in my older years..."

**[A/N] And so it begins! The rest of the story would be King punchwood recounting his past tales, so they'll be alot longer and more interesting. I'm not sure how to write it, should every paragraph begin with ""? Then how would I write the convos? Pls put it in the reviews. Also, I recently have not been watching Tales of Kingdoms, so if I missed anything, or did some names wrongly like im not even sure if he named one of the guardsmen "Fernando" but..yeah. Some things I will add, cos its set way in the future so dont worry bout those. Wow that was even longer than the whole story O.o Anyways, see ya! I'll be working on the next chapter soon! Pleeeeaasey please review, I'll need the help cos im too lazy to watch all the episodes again :P Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Welcome again to the second chapter of The Tales of Sir Punchwood dun dun dun na! (thats epic music, for all u people who are thinking what kind of language I was speaking). So to kick start this chapter, I am going to...dun dun dun na! START THE STORY!**

***************************Tales of Sir Punchwood, Chapter 2:

'I started off the same as all of you, nothing different, no sign or omen phrophesising my rise to become King. I wasn't even born with Royalty in my blood. I was just an average person, no weapon, no tool, not even a singlr penny to my name. I knew night was soon approaching, a natural instict for all of us Minecraftians, when I found a great building rising in the east, peaks touching the sky magnificently. I hurried there to find what is now ashes as to the war and uprising that started there as the Reficules took over the Guild.'

The children gasped as they heard this. "You mean the Guild isn't just legend, and that it actually exsited?" they questioned excitedly. "Very true," said I. "It was tall and strong back then, it was the one who took me in, provided protection food and shelter, and also started my dream of becoming a knight that would eventually lead to my kingship".

'Upon entering the Guild, I explored the vast bulding, occasionally stopping to chat with one of the citizens. Brendon the bread vendor was extreamly kind as to bread me everyday until he was unfortunately killed by one of those beastly Reficules. I found the Guildmaster, a old man with experience beyond his years, for he was quite old already, too old, I'm afaraid, to live to stop the perishing of his Guild.

'I still fondly remembered the first words he spoke when he saw me. He said " Young one, you are destined to become a great warrior, greater than all of Minecraftia would know." He inspired me to take the contract of becoming a knight. But he warned me that the path would be tough, although, like most others, I took no heard till my older years.'

'Night had fallen. I watched as the last few rays of sunlight dissapeared beyond the horizon, then using some of the stone I had mined earlier with a wooded pickaxe, crafted myself a stone sword and set off into the dark and gloomy forest. To hunt.'

'It was my calling, I knew it once I challenged my first foe, one of the undead zombie who spawn in the darkest nights. Weilding my blunt, heavy but sturdily built and storng stone sword, I slashed at the torso of the creature. Wailing, but still standing, it aimed it ferocious claws and swiped at my face. I could smell the vile bodily oudors that it gave out as I narrowly doged its claws.

'Spinning, I slammed the hilt of my sword on its face, stunning it. It stumbled, and screamed when I stabbed the sword through it's chest, pushing till I could see the tip jutting from its back. It gave a final groan and burst into vapour, leaving gold and rotten zombie flesh as my token prize of my first kill.'

'Soon I was faced with a much larger threat, 2 undead skeletons and a lone creeper approached me upon sight. I backed up, as creepers are infamous for exploding in your face, and I knew if it happened to me I'd be flat out dead. A spike of fear wormed its way into my courage.'

'But I knew I could give up, my pride couldn't handle running back to the Guild like a coward. How was I to become a knight like that? So i sturdied my feet and charged towards the creeper, striking it on its green torso. It flew back from the knock back that my heavy stone sword provided. I ensured that the skeletons were behind the creeper, using it as a sheild. Lucky for me, the creeper was about to charge when it abruptly stopped. I noticed 3 crarelessly shot arrows embedded in its back before it burst into ashesand knew the brainess undead archers were the cause.'

'Laughing like a mad man in glee, I dashed over to the skeletons, easily dodging their flint arrows. Jerking my sword up, I split the bones of one, and it immeadiately evaporated. Turning to face the other, I slashed the sword, aiming for the gleaming white ribcage. The sword lodged between one of the bones, and I pulled hard in an attempt to free my weapon. The last skeleton fired a shot at me where I stood, hapless. I jerked my body at the last second, at the arrow thumped into my shoulder, avoiding a fatal hit to my heart.

'Giving a final grunt of effort, the sword dislodged and the second skeleton died. My arm screamed with pain as I gripped it with my uninjured shoulder. I blocked the next projectile with the broadsword and leapt into the air, driving down the weapon deep into the skull of the undead.'

'With the battle of the skeletons over, I tried to inspect my arm. Pulling the arrow out, I gritted my teeth in pain as a spray of blood trickled from the open wound. It was deep, and I knew I had to seek attention. Scarfing down two pieces of the warm bread that Brendon had given me. Strength instantly filled my body as my hunger bar filled up, and my would started to heal slowly. I knew I still had to get back to the Guild though, I wouldn't survive the night in this condition.'

'Spriting towards the giant structure, I passed the gates into the safety of the Guild, guards ensuring no mobs may pass. That was my first battle with the mobs that are now no more of a threat than the blue birds that occasionally spawn in the castle.'

"After that incident I became more and more determined that I should become a knight. But one day, some thing happened that made me change my mind...'

**[A/N] Ta-da! I know its always annoying that most of my stories end in a cliff hanger. Anyways, thanks to 'Guest' for being the VERY FIRST PERSON to give me support on this story T.T I'm half sad half happy. WHY people? Y U NO LIKE PAUL? Anyways, DO NOT FEAR 'Guest'! I WILL GO ON NO MATTER IF U PEEPS LIKE IT OR NOT! Dun dun dun...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N After many weeks of staring blankly at the computer for 20 minutes and figuring it was better just to give up and watch pewdiepie, I finally had that inspiration (if not a little bit) to actually continue some of these stories. Thanks t for being the SECOND reviewer in like 2 months or something... Anyways, I love new fans so much that I finnally slapped myself in the face and screamed NO MORE PEWDS GO AWAY AND LET ME DO MY FANFIC. SO YOU BETTER BE APPRECIATIVE**

**Also, I know Sir punchwood is telling the story, but some parts are from someone (I WON"T SPOIL) else's point of view, but he's still the one telling it, cos he invents the thoughts like that.**

'One fine morning I was having a nice conversation with Brandon and collecting my daily bread, when I saw something that made me gasp in wonder. It was small, not yet reached adulthood, but there was something special about it. It had a fine gold mane, pure white body, and a _horn_, yellow and twinkling in the sunlight.

"A unicorn!" I shouted excitedly. Unicorns were extremely rare in those days, one might hope to see it once in a lifetime. Brendon was just as surprised as I was. "Go get it man! Unicorns are a sign! It is a lengend that whoever can tame a unicorn would grow to someone important and would be infused by the magic of it!" "But how shall I do it?" I cried, looking about wildly for some kind of food and despreatly hoping the unicorn would not run away.

Brendon thought fast. "My wheat! Harvest my wheat! Quickly man, before its too late!" I ran over to the gate of the wheat farm and punched all of the wheat in it. The wheat and seeds immediately zoomed into my pack, and I extended half a stack of wheat to Brendon. "Why, you should feed it! You're the knight, I'm but a lowly farmer1" shouted Brendon, waving my hand away.

"But-" "Go, it looks like it going to take off anytime soon!"

'The foal indeed looked bored, and was about to leave the guild to explore other building when the smell of freshly cut wheat filled its nostrils. It spun around to see a scruffy but tall two-hoof (as the horses call them) slowly walking forward with a bunch of yellow crop. The young animal apprached slowly, not entirely trusting the two-hoof. His dad, a mighty wild stallion, and told him not to interact with those creatures, saying they may catch you and slaughter you for meat.'

'But the particular two-hoof didn't look aggresive, and the foal took another step forward. A bunch of wheat flew from his hand to the ground next to the unicorn, and he gingerly ate it up. Instarntly, he felt himself growing bigger, more powerful and strong. The two-hoof kept throwing wheat on the groung, and the foal started to eat contentedly, deciding to trust the strange creature. Suddenly he looked up and realised that he was taller than the two-hoof, his leg muscles well developed and sturdy, and his mane a lush color. He instantly felt..._bonded_ with the two-hoof, and decided, once and for all to become it's stead, and gave himself to it.'

'I was astounded. One moment it was a tiny weakling, the next a mighty stallion, ready to charge into battle with s steely look in it eyes. I looked deep into the pupils of the mare, saw its

soul, its personality, and great determination. The horse regarded me in the same way, and, like a match made in heaven, we were instantly firm friends. "I'll name you..._Cornbred_," I declared, stroking the silky mane of the stallion. Brendon chuckled to himself, watching the me lead his newly found steed away, and I knew, from the very depths of my soul, I was sure to become something great, and the world shall know my name. I decided to become... A king.'

'Cornbred didn't even falter as the heavily muscled partner swung himself onto his back. A few moths ago, Cornbred would have staggered under the weight of this creature, but now he barely felt a thing. He neighed loudly rearing up its front legs, thirsty of adventure and battle. I smiled knowingly at Cornbred, and toghether we set off into the setting sun, preparng ourselves to face the mobs of the night.'

'Feeling like a real knight now, I drew my battered stone sword and examined it as Cornbred continued to gallop through the forest biome. It was badly dented on one side, and some of the stone had begun to crack, making it seem like it could break anytime. I made up my mind to purchase a new iron sword from the blacksmith at the Guild later on.'

' The final rays of the sun dissapeared over the blocky horizon, and moans and scuttles could be heard by monsters and the wild animals of the knight. Slowing to a trot, Cornbred and I sneaked through the dark place, senses alert. Suddenly a dark figure leapt up at us with a vicious snarl, its eyes sunken and skin peeling. I ran the zombie through with the sword before it could maul us with its sharp claws or teeth.'

'Just then, a pack of wolves charged towards us growling and baring their teeth. I jabbed at one, but it was to agile for me and leapt out of the way. The alpha, who had glowing red eyes, snarled and the pack advanced. There was about 8 of them, and I was starting to get worried that we'd be over powered. Cornbred reared up and the wolves got scared back. One of them leapt at the horse, attempting to bite his legs. I swung my old sword with all my might, and it collided with the wolf, head first. The good news was, the wolf died, dissapearing into a puff of smoke. I sighed in regret of killing sucha majestic creature. The bad news was, my rusty sword broke. The blade detached from the handle, leaving me with a useless brown stick.'

'The wolves seemed to notice that I was helpless, like they could smell my fear. The alpha yowled, and the whole pack surged forward. Thinking fast, I threw the stick at the alpha male, and it hit it smack in its muzzle. Yelping, it clutched its snout and whined, giving me and Cornbred a chance to get away. Cornbred dashed through the wolves, startling them and they paused before giving chase. But by that time, me and Cornbred managed to escape back to the Guild.'

' Safely in the Guild, I dismounted and patted Cornbred fimly. Without him, I would've never still been alive, telling you this tale. I ran to the blacksmith, a burly man with a bushy beard and emerald green eyes. He's still alive now, just in case your wondering. He's the kingdom's blacksmith to the west, the finest so far. He survived the Guild attack, and has a scar to prove it. You can ask him if you want,' Punchwood told the children. It was nearly dark now, and the golden sun was halfway down. 'Do you want me to continue? Its getting late," the king said. "Yes please!" squealed all the children, and he began again.

**A/N There. Hoped ya'll enjoyed it and I shall see you in the next chapter! *salutes by left mouse clicking with a diamond sword* dun dun duuuuuunnn!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] ok ok. Before any of you rip my head off, I know its extremely late, but my exams and stuff is taking all my time. Sorry excuse, I know, but its true. Oh yeah also, I've been wanting to say this. Do any of my lovely readers wanna play multiplayer with me on minecraft? I'm tired of playing with so many people that have already turned the whole world to crap. If you do, PM me your server sddress please! I might have time after the exams, which is two days away. I'LL BE WAITING!**

'Me and Cornbred were an inseperable team. We played together, travelled together, and often fought together. He was the best companion I could ask for, and riding on him, I felt unstoppable. We hacked through countless zombies, skeletons, even the creeper's sneaking was rendered useless and Cornbred's keen senses were too good for them.'

'I replaced my stone sword with a shining one of iron, and the tree of us made a force to contend with. I soon gained the respect of my fellow knights as the best swordsman, and practised daily with my new sword, which had temporarily named Dartfang. It was fast and deadly, unlike my old sword, and its comfortable handle was wrapped in leather, with a fine sheath to boot.'

'Night after night we ventured, slashing and stabbing and cutting, and slowly, we began to get rich, and also our progress to become king grew. Yes, now that I had established myself as the finest knight, I had set my sights on becoming king. I knew I would soon be able to earn enough gold for a diamoond sword, and cashed in my coind everyday at the bank. Then one day, a terrible thing happened.'

'"The Guild is under attack!" screamed a knight". Indeed, there was fire everywhere, and I woke up in my room in the inn to find smoke pouring in. Covering my mouth with my shirt, I threw on my iron armor and dashed outside to the desperste calls of the citizens.'

'It wasn't a pretty sight. The untrained and unprepared folk were caught on surprise, and some where running wildly about with thier clothes on fire, and other more sensible ones were helping to put out the fire with buckets of water from the well. Some of the surviving knights and woodcutters with their axes at the ready formed a circle in the centre of the Guild, fending off the reficules.'

'Hurridly mounting Cornbred, who thankfully was safe and waiting for me, I drew Dartfang and leapt into the fray. Yelling a battle cry full of rage, I swung my blade wildly, each swing taking down a few enemies. Some of the reficules were floating in the air and shooting random fire charges, but the archers at the battlements were trying thier best to bring them down.'

'I saw a fellow woodcutter swing his axe at an ogre, a brave feat, as ogres were one of the strongest mobs and could kill with its bare fists, and shake the ground to cause a minor eathquake. The woodcutter was despretly trying to defend what I assumed was his children, a girl and a small boy who were cowering behing thier father's back. Unfortunately, the axe only did little damage to the ogre's tough hide, and as the beast swung his bulky arms at the defenceless father, he flew backwards and hit the wall of the inn, red liquid staining his clothes.'

'The girl cried out and tried to charge the huge ogre, slamming her fists into the green skin of the towering beast. It was like a marshmellow hitting the ogre and he smiled, raising his fists, ready to squish the girl...'

'And roared with pain as I stabbed Dartfang into his arm. He turned to me, red eyes glowing and tried to punch me off my steed. Cornbred, however, was way too fast for him, weaving and ducking under his giant arms while the ogre took hit after hit from my sharp sword. Eventually he slumped, tired and bleeding, to the ground, and I finshed him by loping his heat off. Quickly, I turned to the children, and told them to seek protection in the inn and not draw attention. But the girl stubbornly stood fast, with tears leaking down her small buy determined face. "They killed dad. I want to fight." she insisted. Heartened by the sheer power in the girls words, I picked up a fallen knights sword and placed it in her hands. I must have been crazy to let such a small girl fight, but I knew she would not budge if I didn't let her. Testing the weapon in her hand, she wispers something to her brother, who nodded and ran to the inn. Then she charged.'

'I charged with her, and between the two of us we felled many opponents, and any monster who dared challenged us was immeadiately striked down. The knights, seeing such a small girl could fight with such skill, were revived and attacked with new vigour. As I was abount to get confident of beating the reficules, I felt a sharp pain in my side. A seleton had shot me!'

'I staggered to one side, almost falling off Cornbred, who struggled to keep me on his back. I realised that two of my meat pops were down, I couldn't heal anymore! My vision started to blur, and I was losing consciousness...'

**I know, not a very long chapter, but I had to get something out. Keep reading and supporting, and reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once angain! Ezams are finally over, I can finally start playing Minecraft and Black Ops and Assassins Creed and all that good stuff :) Thank yo for recommending the a server to me, I've yet to try it though. Anyways, I did a couple of changes, not really of that much significance but I took some time to watch the old Tales of Kingdoms episodes, his paladin/royal guardsman is actually Fernaend (or something, I'm not sure of the spelling) not Fernando, although I think the latter is much nicer, anyways, onwards! To victory and power!**

**********Tales of Kingdoms, Chapter 5**********

'My heart's pounding in my ear was all I could hear. _What happened to me? _Distant shouts and clashes rang out. Men and women and children's cries. The anxious snort of Cornbred. _The battle...Cornbred...I need to wake!_'

' I struggled upright and glanced at my wound. It wasn't pretty. The deep gash was still sprewing out blood and hot pain, almost unbeareable, gripped me. Still, I had to do my duty as a knight and prehaps a king. Cornberd, sensing that I was ready, gave a whine. Gritting my teeth against the pain, I nuged his flank and my steed brought me back to the battle.

'Hefting my sword up, I targeted one of the skeletal archers, as it was one of their brethen that had caused me such pain. The particular undead was busy string its bow with another flint arrow and didn't notice me approaching. I brought the hilt of my blade down on its skull, crushing it. As it crumbled to dust, I noticed that it had left its bow and some arrows behind.'

'Picking up the spoils, I grasped the handle of the bow. It was a fine one, made of spruce wood, and it had leather bindings as well. Taking an arrow, I notched it in my bow and aimed at one of the floating Reficules. I smote it right in the heart, causing it to moan terribly and burst into ashes, leaving coins raining to the ground.'

'For a triumphant moment, I forgot about the aching pain in my side and punched my fist in the air with my newly aquired bow. However, my moment was cut short by angry wailing. I realised that more of the flying Reficules were coming towards me, angry that I had killed one of them.'

"Steady cornbred!" I muttered as my first shot at them missed my an inch. I drew the string back again, closing one eye... Thwack! It hit the one of the dark creatures in the face, making it die with a shriek.'

'The others were shooting flame charges at me now, but though their aim wasn't as good as skeletons, they were large in number, and I knew it was a matter of time before one of them got lucky and hit me. Cornbred was galloping now, trying to lose the Reficules, which was good except I couldn't get a good shot with him moving so fast.'

'Suddenly one of the charges landed just in front of Cornbred. He reared back in terror, neighing wildly. I was tossed off the horses back, landing hard and opening my wound once again. I groaned in agony, it was too much, I had lost a lot of blood. Just when I thought my fate was sealed, a pair of sturdy arms lifted my off the ground.'

"Don't give up, my man! It's not your time yet!" shouted a familiar voice over the chaos. _Is that... Brendon? What is he doing here, fighting! He needs to be safe in the inn! _I struggled to get up and ask him what in the name of Notch was he doing in the middle of the battlefeild, but every tiny move I made sent a spike of pain through my side.'

'Even flexing my muscles hurt, and after I while I gave up trying to move, gave up and stared at the blue minecraftian sky, gave up that I would ever seen it again...I fell into oblivion.'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The children stared wide eyed at the king. He, the mighty and invincible lord that held so much power now...almost_ died?_ It was too much to belive. Even the youngest one in the group, the one who had spoken so excitedly about following in the great man's footsteps was now re-considering. To have to go through all that hardships...it was so unimaginable.

"Do you chaps want me to continue?" King Punchwood interrupted. The child looked into the man's eyes. The man he so admired. The man who once thought he was going to die. Punchwood kid felt his wiseness was never ending, and he wondered if Punchwood had guessed what he was thinking.

"Do go on!" squeaked the other children, breaking the boy's train of thoughts.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'I had terrible dreams, wandering through a world with only brimstone and fire, lava pouring from a ruined castle's battlements, smog covering the entire place. I was alone helpless, and a new feeling washed over my usually daring and courageous heart, a new feeling that I was yet to get used to. It was fear.'

'I sat up, panicked and startled. Crying out in pain, I slumped back down, clutching my side and groaning. The sound made Brendon sprint into my room or wherever I was. Brendon! I needed to ask him so many questions. "Punchwood! Are you alright man?" he asked worridly. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." I muttered. "You sure? You'd better lie low for some time, get some more rest." Bredon advised, not believing my claim. "I'm fine! I can get up right now!" I protested.'

'But as soon as I tried, I fell back down with a moan. Brendon looked at me sympathetically. I hated that look. I never accepted pity from others, even Brendon, my friend that I had taken to so long ago. "Look here man. Just rest a couple more days. I'll bring you more bread to keep your hunger up, but don't try to do anything to exerting," he said, adding ephasis to the last part. I gritted my teeth as he left. Just do nothing? I wanted to ask him how to Guild has holding up, what had happened of the battle? Fustrated at the lack of answers, I tried to lash out at a redstone lamp.'

'My muscles screamed, But the lamp was knocked over and shattered. I winced at the sound, waiting for Brendon ot one of the inn keepers to dash in and child me. But no one came, and I relaxed again. I tried doing simple excersices like streaching my arms and legs. After I while they stopped aching, and I gingerly tried getting up again. After a few minutes of agony, I stood up on shaky legs and looked around for my sword. I didn't know if I'd need it.'

'Hefting the once light but now extremely heavy sword, I pushed open the door and stepped outside, legs feeling like lead. I was in the lobby of the inn. The oak counter was slightly charred, and the bookcase behind it looked about to collaspe, but it otherwise seemed fine. _Thats good. That means the town should be okay.'_

'Those thoughts were immediately dashed as I stepped outside, into the uncomfortable heat of the still blazing fire on the rooftops.'


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] What up folks! Been a long time I know :) I seriously ran outta excuses this time 'round. My exams are over, I have no more tution for this week, and I still procastinate. That's me. :) Been catching up on other fanfics instead. You could say I was 'looking for inspiration' (to put it in a nicer way). Since I have waited so long, I shall not keep you back with this apologetic author's note!**

**Enjoy!**

************Tales of Kingdoms Chapter 6****************

'I looked around in absolute horror. "What in the Nether..." Half of the Guild's houses were either lying on the floor as rubble, or were black ashes. There were bodies, most dead strewn all over the place and I cringed as I passed each one. All those people... Some I could recognise, but some were too badly burnt or mauled that all that was left of them was a chunk of bloody flesh. I pained me to see the people I once knew, once talked with or trained with in what seemed like a million years back, all dead, all gone.'

'Acrid smoke filled my nostrils wherever I went, and the crackling noise of flames that still had not been put out by the remaining survivors who were trugding around with water buckets and building materials strapped to their tool belts, trying to rebuild the damage that the mobs had done to the Guild. Depressing cries of the townsfolk rang out as they found their family and friends either missing or dead. Everywhere ash. Everywhere sadness and depression.'

'This was when I swore my revenge to the mobs. Every one of them, big or small, reficule or not, I even hated the passive mobs then, which was stupid now that I look back on it. I would cut, hack, maul, claw, shred, bite, do anything to repay what those vile monsters had done to my precious home. Pulling out Dartfang, I felt its hum, like it was eager for blood. I was, too.'

'Sheathing my sword, I looked up with a steely look in my eyes. I had to vent my anger on something, it was too much to contain. I knew exactly the place to do it. Jumping up Cornbred, I gripped his reins and gave him a nudge to go forward. He seemed to understand what my intentions were and surged forward, neighing.'

'We galloped across the snowy pine forest. The white crystals of half frozen water had just started falling, slowly at first, then increasing in number till a flurry of coldness pelted us as we rode on. This'll give the villagers a break on trying to put out the fires. Fortunately, I knew my way around the tall forest enough to not lose my way in the storm, and halted at my destination not far after.'

'There it was, right in front of me. A clearing came in sight, spruces surrounding the edge of it, like they didn't dare grow any closer to what was in it. We kept behind the foilage, Cornbred silent but twitchy, wanting to charge into battle. I managed to keep him still without causing him to whine. A great evil lurked in that clearing, and no sane man would willingly venture into that space. But I could hardly be counted as sane in my state of depression and fury.'

'In the centre, crackling of fire could be heard, and there was thick iron bars surrounding a endless hole, which went all the way down, past even bedrock, into the void. Bloody red mounds were scattered around the bars, and cracked and mossy stone replaced the dirt flooring, Around it, all vegetation, grass, ferns and flower, withered. Nothing alive was there. But there was more than meets the eye.'

'As we watched on, I caught a glimpse of a dark outline that flashed across my vision in seconds. There. That was the sign I was looking for. Reficules. Slowly unsheathing my blade, I waited in silence for another few moments. Cornbred seemed to tense up with me, I didn't have to quieten him down as often as before. He sensed the danger. Another glimpse. I kneed Cornbred and we charged. '

'As soon as we could be seen, more than a dozen Reficules, all armed with bows or floating with an evil obsidian colored aura surrounding them, appeared as if through thin air. Just as I thought. A Reficule camp. They screamed in delight and contempt at being able to kill a Minecraftian, and also partly in anger of me invading their home. _They invaded mine. I will make them pay._'

'Yelling and screaming back at them, I thrust my sword into the nearest Reficule, and he crumbled to nothing. The rest of his mates roared in outrage, and charged towards me with loaded bows. One of them prepared to fire, but my reflexes were faster. I smacked him in the arm, making him drop his weapon and scream in fury. With a mighty swing of my sword, I beheaded him and he was no more.'

'The rest were getting angry. A volley of black arrows cut through the air. Cornbred was quick, though, and fled. An arrow lodged into the ground where I had been a second ago. Muttering an affectionate comment to my steed, we charged again. I was careful to steer Cornbred well away from the everlasting fires that were fuelled from the bloody Netherack, and the fires caused by the evil sorcerers floateing above me.'

'Killing three more rotting skeleton reficules, I had a breather for a few moments. Using that time to pull out my bow, I fired two arrows at the sorcerers. One hit it right in the chest, and the other loged firmly into his red eye. It hissed widly and went down, bursting into dust once it landed. I kept firing till the ground army advanced, then I stowed my bow behind my back and pulled out my trusty sword, and leapt into the fray with my brave horse.'

'I put all my rage, all my anger, sadness and loneliness into every strike. All my battle tactics that I learnt as a knight went down the drain, which was a foolish thing to do, but I was to gone to care then. I hacked wildly, swinging and slashing like a mad man, which I was. I heard the thump and my sword shook as it connnected with the ribcage of one reficule. It dropped to the ground in my shock, and I despreatly stooped to reach it. Being unarmed with only a bow in close quarters combat could mean death. Fortunately, my hands closed on the rough hilt that I knew so well.'

'Not so fortunately, a reficule shot a fire charge straight at me. Cornbred was too stunned to move, and like a deer stuck in the headlights, rooted to the spot. It hit me, and my clothes immeadiately ignited. Crying out in shock and terror, I fell off Cornbred and rolled on the floor, trying to put it out. My arm was badly burned, but I thanked god that I wasn't my sword arm. If not, I'd be toast. Literally.'

'A archer reficule grinned evilly. It placed its fithy rotten foot on my chest, evidently thinking that I had been beaten. I certainly thought I was. I suddenly realised what a fool I had been, charging a reficule camp with no backup, just to vent some steam. I was broken, finally giving up and closing my eyes in defeat.'

' BAM! I felt the weight on my chest removed as something yellow sailed over my body and caught the reficule, tramping and crushing it. Cornbred! I was filled with more hope and vigour in seeing my pal triumph over the monsters. Hurridly mounting him proudly, I renewed my attack again on the mobs, this time using my speed and agility to my advantage.'

'Targeting the vital points of the mobs, I snapped the neck of one beast and punctured what little fleah of another. They both died instantly.'

'Almost all the skeletal archers were defeated. I got my bow again, firing the arrows I collected at the flying ones. The fire caused by them was all over the place, but luckily they didn't have a particularlly good aim and none of them hit me or my stallion. But some of the trees were burning, and I knew I had to stop the fire before it got out of hand and burnt the whole forest.'

'Finishing off the last few stragglers with precise aiming from my bow, I mopped up the rest of the army. Then, getting a bucket of water from my inventory, I doused all of the flames, including the ones on the Netherack. Then I dismounted and me and Cornbred sat in silence. I petted him and gave him some extra wheat in my hotbar. Then we relaxed in there, watching as the previously murky grey grass that whitered when the reficules occupied the place turn a vibrant green. Flowers also spread across the area, and I collected some as I knew the item seller was fond of them and would pay a high price if sold.'

'After a while, I got up and pulling out my pickaxe, and started to bash the iron bars. They could come in handy for rebuilding the town, since almost half of it was either burned down or blasted into bits by the invasion. And iron was always sold for a good price.'

'I chopped some spruces down as well, and replanted the sappys. **(that's what he calls the saplings)** Then I hopped on Cornbred once again and he broke off in a weary trot, both of us tired from previous battles. Almost all my anger had dissipated into a dull sadness, and I could think clearly again. My left arm started hurting like the Nether, since the adredeline that enabled me to ignore it earlier was gone, all drained away like my energy. I had to get a Healer when I got to the Guild.'

**[A/N] Well, that's it folks! Bit of a abrupt ending, and longer than usual, but I wanted to compensate for you waiting so long. Also I forgot to say that the new 'Legend of Hoodie' came out! And Tales of Kingdoms ended :( But the other series is just as good, If not better. I dunno if I'd do that once I finish this though. Maybe. Bye! (I just love abrupt endings)**


End file.
